


Litterally A Cockpit

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is concerned, Black does what she wants, Black is a kinky one, Explicit Sexual Content, I can't believe I actually wrote this crap, Mechaphilia, Other, Paladin Zarkon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Would this count as Pygmalionism?, Zarkon is literally fucked by Black, i'm in too deep, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: Zarkon is addicted to Black. Black gets a terrible idea. Porn ensues. Alfor is very concerned.





	Litterally A Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Arka's fault. You know what you did.
> 
> I left the one part pretty open-ended, so you can imagine Zarkon with whatever "fuckable" parts you desire. ♥ Enjoy your smut you filthy, thirsty bastards!  
> (Says the girl that wrote this because it wouldn't leave her alone... I'm in the seventh circle of hell send help)

The first time Black had presented herself to Zarkon, he had nearly fainted from the sudden lack of oxygen in his brain as his blood rushed south. It was clear to all of the other paladins that he and Black were the most bonded of the team; Zarkon had adored Black from the moment they began working on her, and she had grown to trust and respect him in return. Until that moment, however, Zarkon had never imagined that Black could return his more intimate affections for her.

The Lions were a miracle in of themselves, and they never ceased to surprise him.

He had been lovingly cleaning her cockpit when it happened; a compartment opened up just under the dash, and out from it slid a movable panel that remained connected to Black by some wires and an adjustable arm. Zarkon had been confused yet curious at first, intrigued as to what sort of new power she had chosen to reveal to him outside of battle. Once he had taken a closer look, though, he noticed the panel had had grips on the side and was bare save for a single, perfectly sized… hole.

Immediately his hand had moved on its own accord, gently prodding the pliable opening that puckered suggestively and left his hand covered in something slick. Black had hummed in delight in the back of his head, and that’s when Zarkon realized that, yes, this was her, this was his Black, presenting him with her very core.

It was a good thing the panel had handles, because Zarkon had almost fallen over from the sudden burst of lust that had coursed through him. Still, he had been cautious; he had given her a questioning nudge with his mind, eyes trained on what he now could only call her pussy, and she had returned it with an overwhelming sense of an eye roll. Which made sense, if he thought about it; Zarkon and Black often shared thoughts and experiences, and they were one when they flew into battle together. Obviously she had caught on to his increasingly intrusive fantasies of being with her in a more suggestive manner. Still, the fact that she reciprocated his desires left him reeling.

Another nudge from Black was all it had taken to jumpstart Zarkon from his shock, the rest of those moments a blurred haze of desire. All Zarkon could remember was that he had somehow disrobed in record time, cock hard and weeping for her before his pants were even off, and that he had spent the next three days thrusting into her panel for all he was worth. Every time he felt her purr in the back of his head, every time the pliable tubing that surrounded his cock shuddered or squeezed, Zarkon was gone. Again and again, his vision was reduced to white nothingness as he spilled what had to have been every last drop of his seed inside of her. When he had finally become too exhausted to stand, he would lay back in her pilot’s chair and doze off to her gentle affirmations, then awaken and be slammed into once more by the knowledge that he could have her, and the cycle would start over again. He barely left her those days, only sneaking off to shower and eat, but the other paladins paid him no mind; he often spent days with Black, alone, if they did not have a mission or a scheduled group training session.

Black was his to claim and take as he pleased, and that thought never ceased to arouse Zarkon. It amused Black, though… and it gave her an idea. She could claim Zarkon as her own, too.

\------

Within the heat of battle is when Zarkon is at his peak; nothing is more exhilarating to him than the feeling of merging his mind with Black’s, of feeling his own strength combining with her massive raw power. Cutting down enemies, feeling more powerful than death itself, is like a drug that Zarkon is becoming more and more addicted to; it is the only high that truly gives him any pleasure. He had often walked away from battles covered in sweat and feeling a heated weight in his lower core, the adrenalin of the fight fueling more than he had previously cared to admit.

So, at first, Zarkon simply grinds against the sudden bump in his seat, thinking of nothing but the fight they are in the middle of. It takes a mischievous tickle against his mind from black to break his concentration enough to realise what’s happening. With measured movements, Zarkon feels around his seat and confirms that, yes, Black has somehow opened up yet another previously-unknown panel below him, and there is a metal dildo just beginning to stick out of it, as if peeking out from its sheath to mimic Zarkon’s own girth.

His girth that was swelling at an alarming rate inside his now far-too-tight paladin armor.

Without thinking, Zarkon barks out the order to form Voltron to his team, and while the lions are transforming, he practically tares off the bottom half of his suit, kicking the armor and under suit somewhere to the left before sitting back down. The tip of Black’s metallic cock is cool against his heated skin, and in the perfect position to tease his already slick entrance. In his distracted state, Zarkon nearly misses the enemy’s attack, and Voltron is suddenly jolted forward to avoid it-

-at which moment Black elongated her makeshift cock, which slammed into Zarkon with a force that made him see stars and let out a shout of ecstasy.

“Is everyone alright?”

“Zarkon, did you take damage?”

“I hear a scream, is everyone ok?”

The realization that Zarkon was about to be fucked senseless by Black while fighting an enemy, his team able to hear every gasp he made, suddenly hit him full-force; Zarkon’s mind was trying to tell him to be alarmed, but his cock took over his senses with a thrilled twitch of excitement as it released hot precum between his legs. Black gave an approving growl, sharing with him her anticipation through their link.

Fuck, Black was enjoying this, watching Zarkon lose his focus all because of her, blatantly gasping for his team to hear as he began impaling himself on her cock. What a sight he must be to her right now, slick and sweating and clutching her controls so hard that the metal groaned beneath his fingers.

“Form-AH!” Zarkon could not help but gasp a Black bucked into him once more, deliberately interrupting him, “Form the… the sword…”

“Damn it, Zarkon, are you ok? What happened up there?” Alfor sounded so concerned, and that was typically endearing, if a little annoying, but Zarkon could not focus on such things as he was.

“Form the fucking sword, Alfor!” He hissed, finally gaining a slice of his mind back as he was forced to dodge more attacks. With the shock worn off, Zarkon’s piloting became more precise as Voltron weaved through enemies, slicing one half apart while shielding from the other half’s onslaught. With each movement, Black would thrust into him, and as the fight neared its peak, she picked up speed. Zarkon was no longer simply sitting in her cockpit; he was melding with her in more ways than he ever had before, and it was the most bliss filled pleasure he had ever felt. They saw through both sets of eyes as they fought as one being, decimating the enemy to achieve the high Zarkon always relished in, and they interlocked their physical forms together with every thrust. Zarkon could not be sure what was spewing from his mouth, though he knew he had to be deafening his team with his loud shouts of pleasure. Just before the fight’s climax, Zarkon felt something wet and tight lower onto his engorged cock – when had Black opened up that panel? – and he let out a guttural growl that shook his very core. Everything at once was almost too much, each feeling blending into the next as Black fucked him raw with her cock and rode him with her pussy, the tube-like structure tightening around Zarkon’s cock and sucking it in deeper and deeper.

With the explosion of the enemy’s main ship framing his vision through Black’s eyes and his own sight blinded by white light, Zarkon came harder than he ever had before in his life. His orgasm lasted minutes, his body shaking heavily as his cock, finally having emptied him, returned to its sheath.

Zarkon had never been so utterly, entirely sated in his life.

“-kon? Zarkon!?” When Zarkon’s brain finally started processing his surroundings once more, Alfor’s loud shouts were the first thing he registered. The other paladins were silent, and when Zarkon made a grunt of acknowledgement, Alfor fell silent as well. For a few seconds, Zarkon was left to regain control of his breathing.

“Separate and return to base.” Zarkon had never heard his voice sound so tired and soft, and from the concerned murmurings of his teammates, they had noticed it. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once separated, Zarkon watched Blue, Yellow, and Green share a look before heading back the way they came. Red stayed, and Zarkon could practically smell the question on Alfor’s lips as though it were nunvil on his breath.

“… We need to talk later, Zarkon.” That was all Alfor said before maneuvering Red away. Zarkon closed his eyes at last and simply hummed to Black, who had returned the cock pit to its regular state. Moments passed by, the two of them silent but content, before Black bonded their souls once more. Possessive devotion and feelings of adoration were silently being fed straight to his heart, and Zarkon let out a content sigh as he snuggled further back into her.

“I love you, too, Black.”


End file.
